


The Queens of Stormholt Part 13: The Unification of The Five Kingdoms

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 13: The Unification of The Five Kingdoms

Kenna walks into Leon’s room. He’s buttoning up his suit made especially for this day by his mother in law to be, Queen Annelyse of Fydoria.

“Would you like some help with that?” Kenna asks him then proceeds without waiting for an answer.

“Haha, I thought Mom was always the impatient one.”

“Believe me, Leon, she is.” She smoothes over the fabric adorning him. “You look very handsome. I’m so proud of you, my son. You and Adriana have grown up to be good and wise people. She rules Ducitoria with Queen Aoi in bliss and harmony, and I know you and Queen Cynthia will do the same for the unified Five Kingdoms.”

“Thank you,” he says smiling at his mother, “but Adriana and I have you and mom to thank for that. We were nameless orphans and would have ended up gods know where, but both of you saved us and raised us right.”

Kenna wipes away tears from her eyes, “mom and Uncle Dom will want to see you before the ceremony.”

“Of course, mother,” he replies, “I’ll be here waiting for them.”

Once Kenna leaves, he rechecks himself in the mirror. He feels grateful to have been raised by two extraordinary women, and now he will enter a union with someone he considers their equal. Cynthia Drammir isn’t the renowned warrior that he or his sister are, but her courage on the battlefield is the stuff of legend. Like her mother, she took to practicing medicine and bravely tended to wounded soldiers while risking her own life on many an occasion.

He recalls their first actual meeting. Granted, he’d known the Princess his whole life, but it wasn’t until the wedding of Adriana to Queen Aoi of Ducitora that he felt like he met Cynthia for the first time. It was as though he had been blind his whole life, only to see the Princess for who she was on that beautiful night.

The bounce in his step was evident to Uncle Dom, who insisted that he formally ask for her hand, but he lacked the nerve. For years, he looked forward to seeing her, only to back away when the moment to step up arrived. Frustration filled his mind; he could charge into battle without a second thought, but the mere sight of this alluring woman made him feel like a coward. It was only after repeated encouragement from Dom and his mothers that he finally found the will to give voice to his feelings. And much to his delight, he discovered that she reciprocated his love.

He shakes his head, thinking about what a fool he was to wait so long, yet thankful that it worked out in the end. A knock on the door breaks him from his thoughts, and he goes to answer the door for his mom, Queen Val.

“Well, what are you standing there for, you big dope?” Val says, “come here and give me a hug.”

Leon squeezes Val in a tight hug. “Thank you, mom. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.”

“You got that right,” Val responds, flailing her arm to tap him on the back, “now would it be ok with you if I could breathe again?”

They both laugh, and he lets her go. She takes a long look at her son, her eyes gleaming with pride.

“I’d better go to my seat,” she says, “I just wanted to let you know I couldn’t ask for a better son; first a formidable warrior, and now king of the Five Kingdoms.” She pauses for a second. “Ok, enough of this mushy stuff, I’m outta here.”

***

Outside the room, Val spots Kenna waiting for her, and they sit together, watching Dom walk in to talk to Leon.

“Hells, I promised myself I wouldn’t cry,” Val says to Kenna, holding her wife close.

“That’s exactly what Jackson said when we got married,” Kenna responds with a laugh, then sighs.

“I miss that big lunk,” Val tells her.

“Me too,” Kenna replies, “but he’s with his family now.”

After a few minutes, Dom walks out and joins the former Queens of Stormholt.

“Hurry up, pretty boy,” Val implores him, “we’re going to miss everything.”

Dom laughs, “well, thank you, Val, but I haven’t been pretty and definitely not a boy for a long time. Time has made me a sour old man, who can’t walk as fast as he used to.”

The three friends share some laughs and reminisce as they make way to the ceremony.

***

Everything is perfect down to the last detail. All the guests are seated comfortably, the musicians play beautifully, and Cynthia looks stunning in her dress; white with touches of Aurelian gold, hinting at her roots. It’s a day that appears to be out of a dream.

As the event proceeds, Kenna and Val hold each other’s hands, with tears running down their faces. It’s hard to believe their children are now adults with spouses of their own.

***

All eyes are on Cynthia and Leon as they share their first dance as a married couple. They sway back and forth, ignoring the guests, and act as though they are alone.

“I’ve been doing some thinking,” Leon tells her, looking deep into her eyes, “and now that the Five Kingdoms are unified as one; we’re going to need a new name.”

“I suppose we’ll need to think of something,” Cynthia tells him, then sighing contently as she rests her head on his shoulder.

“If it’s ok with you, I think I already have something, I want to name the kingdom after you.”

“Really?” She asks, “are you sure Cynthia would be a good name for a kingdom?”

“Maybe not,” he says with a shrug, “but I was thinking your middle name might work.”

She thinks for a second then nods, “yeah, I actually like the sound of that. You’re so sweet to do this for me.”

“Of course, my love,” he says leaning in, “wherever you are, that place is my home, and I want the name of our kingdom to reflect that.”

***

The festivities continue for some time before Leon calls for everyone’s attention.

“My friends. Thank you for coming tonight. Queen Cynthia and I would like to extend our gratitude to each and every one of you. This occasion marks the union not only of two families but also completes the unification of The Five Kingdoms. Given this fact, we feel it is appropriate to bestow a name for this new, singular nation. The Five Kingdoms are no more; from now on, this land will be known… as Cordonia!”

Cheers erupt, and the celebration begins anew. Val looks over at Kenna, and they share a look.

“So now we’re retired,” Val says, “what should we do now?” 

“Whatever we want,” Kenna replies, “I think we’ve earned that right.”

“You can say that again, gorgeous,” Val tells her, then starts giggling.

“What’s so funny?”

“Just thinking about that scumbag Luther,” Val responds, “he always wanted The Five Kingdoms unified, and now they are. Only, it was under the Rys family, not his. I like the idea that he got his wish, but not the way he wanted.”

***

The rest of the evening goes by in a blur with dancing, drinking, and general merriment, before Kenna and Val go to bed in the wee hours of the morning. For the first time in decades, they are completely free to do whatever they want, and they plan to take full advantage in the years to come.


End file.
